


しがねぇ恋の情けが仇

by natsusora



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsusora/pseuds/natsusora
Summary: 隼→→木→→←糖，糖木没有交往前提下的隼木，主要是隼人单箭头，隼人对不起【。写于2017.6，存档用。
Relationships: Nakamura Hayato/Kamiki Ryuunosuke, 隼木
Kudos: 1





	しがねぇ恋の情けが仇

**Author's Note:**

> * 可以作为独立短篇单独看，也可以连着スズメノナミダ一起看  
> * 时间在men's kitchen下篇播出以后，大概4月初的样子

中村隼人收到一条来自陌生人的line。  
说是陌生，但又确实在他联系人列表里。没在那人的头像和昵称里看出个所以然，他点开了信息。  
“他家厨房有菜刀，是我们一起买的，后来一起去他实家留宿的时候给了他妈妈。”  
没头没脑地就只有这么一句话。  
但隼人立刻明白了这是谁。他继续盯着屏幕看了一会儿，不自觉地把手机越握越紧。  
佐藤健。  
在3月播出的men's kitchen上篇里隼人曾经说过，去神木住处的时候发现他家没有厨具。然后现在，从来没和自己联系过的佐藤健突然发来了这样的信息。  
他会这样示威，隼人其实并非毫无心理准备。  
自己在节目上对神木一些出格的言论和举动——即使用大亲友的标准来看也确实出格，他明白自己做得过火，可他控制不住自己。况且，他多少有些故意地想这么表现出来，就是想让佐藤健知道。  
一开始他其实并不确定自己的所作所为会传到佐藤那里。但他知道men's kitchen这档节目的前任主持人是城田优和寺田主厨。也许，城田和寺田私下也相熟；也许，寺田会和城田聊起自己；也许，城田会再转告佐藤。  
但这个假设的不确定性太大了。隼人实际上只是在自己有限的影响范围内不动声色地试图挑衅佐藤健而已。  
现在他居然真的得到了佐藤的回应，而且来势汹汹。表面上轻描淡写地说厨具的事，其实是特意来告诉自己他和神木有多亲密的吗。（我又不是没有和ryuu去他实家留宿过，隼人好笑地想。）  
而且他甚至还留着自己的联系方式——是七年前他们都在龙马传剧组的时候加的line？他已经不记得这回事。  
想象着佐藤是在怎样的情形下给自己发来这条信息，隼人几乎要轻笑出声了。很看得起我这个情敌嘛。  
那就让他感受一下拳头打在棉花上的感觉吧。他神定气闲地打字：“请问您是哪位？在说什么事？”还特意加上一大串礼貌得过分的敬语。  
信息发出去几乎立刻就显示出已读。  
“我是佐藤健你不要装傻。”充满火药味的回复。  
隼人收敛起表情。他想了想，单刀直入地问“你也喜欢他吗？”  
“那你为什么不对他表白呢？”他又追加一句。  
他等了很久，那边再也没传来任何音讯。佐藤如他所料沉寂下来。  
佐藤健会把神木吃得死死的，享受他的追逐和单恋，有时候还会对他示好，但绝对不会主动和他进一步发展。另一方面他又无法容忍别人（比如自己）对神木出手。隼人深知这一点。神木当局者迷，而他从来都旁观者清。  
隼人已经不再甘于仅仅扮演神木大亲友的角色了。他想得到他，以恋人的身份。因此今年以来，隼人的攻势愈发凶猛，不光是在节目上，平日和神木的相处也是如此。但让他苦恼的是，神木即使有所觉察，也并没有任何反应。  
因为他眼里只有佐藤健吧。  
前几天父亲告诉他的事也让隼人心烦意乱不知如何是好。  
他叹了口气，滑动手机屏幕点开和神木的聊天记录。他们最近交流很少，不知是神木真的很忙还是刻意在疏离。几天前自己发过去的“最近有空出来吃饭吗”，到现在还没得到回复。问号孤零零地吊在屏幕上，下面是一片空白。  
也许他不回复对他们两人都好。  
正这么想着，神木发来了讯息。  
“好呀^^”  
别的事都不再重要了。想到又能见到这个人，隼人无可救药地狂喜起来。

*

他们并没有分别很久，但隼人看到友人在棒球帽和黑框眼镜下小小的身姿，觉得恍如隔世。他们还能以现在的状态见面多久？这样的机会是见一次少一次了。  
和自己喜欢的人吃饭应该是很开心的。神木兴致很高涨，因此隼人也极力掩藏自己，他们聊得甚至比以往还要开心。  
如果他不是有那件事要烦恼、如果席间他去拿调料瓶的手偶然碰到神木后没有很快被躲开的话。

回去的路上照例是隼人驾驶。  
“说起来，之前你问我有没有看你演的电视剧，后来我去看了。”上车以后神木聊起了这个话题。“很棒的演出！”  
本来自己只是在节目上随口问一下，没想到小孩认真地对这件事上心了。“哈——被这样说还真是不好意思，我没有什么演戏的经验呢。”话虽如此，隼人还是为此高兴起来。  
“久野桑真的很帅气！这种成熟的感觉我就演不出来……”  
隼人突然感觉自己的脸烧了起来。“可惜是个脚踏两条船的家伙。”他嘴上这么回答，心里却想到了别的事。久野淳志是个花花公子类型的角色。在剧里他同时和两位女性交往，还有尺度并不小的亲密戏份。Ryuu看到这些的时候是怎么想的呢？  
如果自己不是在开车的话，隼人想找个地洞钻进去。怎么回事，纯情得还像个学生一样的自己？  
神木看出他兴致不高，随便说了两句就不再做声。隼人沉默地开着车，思绪仍然停留在刚才的话题。  
主业是歌舞伎俳优的他，确实并没有什么参演电视剧的经验。因此他不知道和进了剧组才认识的女演员拍摄吻戏，和——隼人咳嗽了一下——的时候，怎样反应才是正常的。他只记得自己有点尴尬，然后……接触到温香软玉的时候，却并没什么特别的感觉。  
不过。  
隼人假装不经意地透过后视镜扫一眼窝在副驾上的神木。他好像困了，脑袋一点一点地打盹，没发现自己在看他，于是隼人才又暗暗松了口气似的，回过神继续注视着面前在夜色中延伸的公路。

那是两三年前的事了。  
他去神木家玩，两个人盖着一条薄薄的小毯子在沙发上看电影，最后居然睡着了。半夜隼人醒过来怕神木感冒，决定把他搬到床上去睡。  
于是情况就变成了那样。  
神木手脚支棱着，在隼人怀里别扭地缩成一团（因为他笨拙地不知道怎么抱）。他的脑袋紧挨着隼人，吐息弄得他胸口有点痒，又有点暖暖的，于是隼人的心不知为何狂跳起来。  
他抱着这个人，只觉得他很轻又很重。他小心翼翼地在黑暗中迈开步子，并不想开灯，生怕惊扰了他睡觉。  
隼人尽可能轻柔地扶着神木在床上躺下，他迷迷糊糊地咕哝了什么，突然一个激灵。  
“Ryuu是我，隼人。”他怕他没睡醒，搞不清状况也看不清自己是谁。  
“隼人啊……”神木带着软软的鼻音说。然后窸窸窣窣一阵响动，隼人感到自己的右手被握住了。  
神木的手小小的，温凉温凉的，是因为比自己体温低的关系吗，隼人突然想起了晚上作为饭后甜点的香草冰淇淋。  
“还疼吗？”  
“……嗯？”他一时没懂他在说什么。  
“就是，那个啊。”神木含混不清地说，在睡梦中他似乎有自己的一套逻辑。“你不是那个了吗。就是，车祸。现在还疼吗？手指？”  
隼人一惊，终于慢慢明白过来他在说什么事。“Ryuu……”他轻声说。  
前几年他参与拍摄龙马传时出过事故，导致右手食指骨折。那时神木也忙于SPEC的拍摄，因此两人只是通过line交流过这件事。再次回堀越上学的时候，隼人已经痊愈了。神木大概是睡得迷糊，看到自己居然想起了这件事。  
“已经好了喔。不疼了。”他柔声哄他。  
“那就好……”神木听起来非常宽慰。“我一直很担心你。”  
“已经好了。”他重复了一遍让他安心。“睡吧。”  
“嗯。”  
隼人也在他身边躺下。神木仍然没有松手，而出于某种奇妙的心情，他也愿意被他这样握着，即使这个姿势并不好受。  
现在想来，也许那就是他第一次心动。

*

神木准备下车的时候隼人忍不住叫住他。  
“不请我上去坐坐吗？”他想了想又加上一句。“……我有话要说。”  
其实他并没有。他只是舍不得就此和神木分别，想再和他多待一会儿而已。  
于是他们一起上楼。在神木忙着烧水泡茶的间隙，隼人的思绪沉沉浮浮。其实他有很多话想说。愉快的、幸福的、悲伤的、嫉妒的……愤懑的。每一件事都和神木有关。但即使他说了，又有什么用呢？  
因此最后他只是简单地问：“最近和佐藤健有进展吗？”  
神木眼神黯淡地摇摇头。  
隼人知道，以前神木还会乐观地找理由说服自己。因为他拍戏太忙、他有别的事之类的。但是许多次失望过后（即使中间偶尔会得到佐藤的回应），神木终于像一条追自己尾巴追累了的小狗一样安静地委顿下来。也许佐藤喜欢他，但佐藤并没有那么喜欢他。  
“他不会让你幸福的。”  
这句话脱口而出以后，隼人立刻意识到自己的可笑。好像自己就能给他带来幸福似的。  
神木惊讶到无辜的表情只出现了一瞬，立刻被他压下去。他眨着眼睛，乖巧地说：“一直和你说他的事情，我很烦人吧。以后我不会说啦。”  
隼人不想看到他这样。现在他最不想看到的就是他这么理智和疏离。他想要打破他冷静的外壳，想要让他失控。那些只因为佐藤健才展露的动人模样，他也全部、全部想要看到。

在意识到自己在做什么之前，他俯身吻住他。  
神木惊得后退一步，但隼人跟过去，顺势把他按在墙上。于是神木再也逃不出他的禁锢了。他把他牢牢地圈在自己怀里，他的唇热烈地追逐着神木的，用力和他唇舌交缠，神木小声的呜咽被他尽数吞没在口中。这是他们之间的第一个亲吻，也许也是最后一个。因此他反复与他耳鬓厮磨，重重地吮吸碾压，仿佛要把他整个人拆吃入腹一样霸道强横。  
等他终于放开神木时，他满面潮红，大口大口地呼吸，下意识伸手摩擦着充血的唇瓣，什么都说不出来。而隼人站在那里，他的血液一波波冲刷着颅骨内侧，仿佛被困在体内似的狂烈地激荡。  
已经无法挽回了。  
一点一点地，隼人从云端向现实急速坠落。之前被刻意抛在脑后的事，现在他再也无法回避。他想起前几天父亲和自己的谈话，一开始他甚至以为这是个拙劣的玩笑——突如其来的婚约，素昧平生的未婚妻，还有那些几乎完全陌生的词汇：宝塚雪组……TOP娘役……退团公演……最后几个字重重地砸下来：结婚会见。  
一开始就不该有奢望的。在歌舞伎世家出生又是长男的自己，从一开始就没有选择的机会。他从来都没叛逆过，从来都没想过不去继承家业，现在是否也还是应该如此呢？  
“对不起。”  
隼人全身的细胞都在叫嚣不能这么做。可他控制不了自己，他想要他如同干渴之人想要饮下甜美的鸩毒。于是他最终还是伸手用力抱紧神木。怀里的身躯僵硬，但却并没有推开自己。  
“对不起。只要这一下就好。如果你觉得困扰的话，以后我再也不会出现在你面前。”  
神木一言不发，但他的心跳渐渐地也跟随自己一同失速起来了。不知过了多久，神木动了动，双臂攀上他的后背慢慢回抱住他。  
“隼人……发生了什么事？”  
而他只是无言地、痛苦地摇头。于是神木不再追问，只是更柔顺地依偎在他怀里。  
隼人闭上眼睛，感受着怀中人的温度和呼吸。他是如此温暖，而隼人只希望世界在此刻终结。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 关于结婚是这样的，最近看到2ch上有uwasa说宝塚的咲妃みゆ在7月23日退团公演后会和隼人有婚约会见，但现在还不确定是不是真的……只是我写大纲的时候本来就想写隼人会受到家庭原因的限制没办法自由恋爱（。）开始写文的时候这个uwasa又正好出现，所以顺手拿来写了。再次说明，我不确定婚约这件事是不是真的【。
> 
> 隼人说自己从来没叛逆过没有想过不继承歌舞伎是在20130502今、この顔がスゴい。拍龙马传的时候骨折也是出过新闻确有其事的。
> 
> 关于标题。这是隼人喜欢的歌舞伎演目《与話情浮名横櫛》里的名台词，简单说一下这句话的背景。与三郎和阿富一见钟情，在为她身受重伤众叛亲离，只能做小混混要钱过日子。另一方面阿富投水以后被救起。与三郎和阿富重逢的时候，阿富养尊处优，已经成为别人的妻子，而且还认不出因为受伤而面目全非的与三郎。于是与三郎说了标题这句话，大意是无足轻重的爱（反倒对我）有害/反倒伤害了我自己【【。他还是爱着阿富的，但在这种情形下他想要用说这种话来泄愤、来伤害阿富，大概就是这样一种矛盾的心情。
> 
> 我觉得应该很适合这篇文里隼人的心境【。


End file.
